


All That You Can't Leave Behind

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Kissing, MAKING OUT IN THE RAIN, Yelling, mild sexual overtones, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Perhaps Darcy really had kissed Elizabeth on that day in the rain. Perhaps they both had the chance to explain themselves, and come to terms with the other. Perhaps they realized that one could not live without the other.





	All That You Can't Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this was fun to write. If you couldn't tell, I love makeout scenes.

Time was frozen. Lizzy stood less than a foot away from Darcy, so close that she could feel his breath against her lips. The rain spilled down around them, soaking the both of them to the bone. She had just brutally turned him down, and yet for some reason, she felt a twinge of attraction to the man. Especially since he was now standing so close, gazing into her eyes with an unbelievable amount of lust and longing. She should have hated him. But she just couldn't bring herself to feel hatred, though she couldn't quite determine why.   
For a while, neither of them moved. Then, suddenly, Darcy closed the gap between them, pressing his soft lips to hers. At first, she considered resisting, but she found that despite her initial disgust of the man, she couldn't help but enjoy feeling his lips on hers. She melted into him, pushing her body flush against his. She felt his hard piece through his pants, and she found herself more and more aroused…  
No.   
This wasn't right.   
The man had betrayed her trust by crushing any dreams her sister had had of finding a happy marriage.   
She pulled away abruptly, and he looked confused at her sudden change in disposition. Lizzy stared at him, filled with overwhelmingly confusing feelings.  
“No. We can't do this. Not after what you did to Jane.” She said, taking a few steps back. She was brutally reminded of the chilling rain which now sent a shiver through her body.   
Darcy seemed to take a moment to process what she had said. He was clearly still bewildered by the shattering of their sudden and passionate embrace. “Miss Bennett, please, if you’d just let me explain…”  
“No. Stop. Just… just stop. I'm… I’m leaving.” Lizzy turned on her heel and began to walk quickly away. She didn't know where she was headed, but at that moment she didn't care. But as she walked through the muddy grass, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around, she saw that it was Darcy.   
“I was only doing what I thought was the best for my friend. Mr Bingley is one of my only friends, and I didn't wish for him to be hurt by your sister.” He paused, breathing heavily. “I apologize if I hurt you or your sister. I was doing it unconsciously.”  
Lizzy balled up her fists in anger. “You should have thought about that before you ruined my sister’s life! And what about Mr Wickham! Were you thinking about him when you ruined his life?”  
“I didn't ruin his life! That man ruined his own life by gambling away his entire fortune. He tried to run off with my sister when she was only fifteen. Fifteen!” His voice cracked, and she could tell even through the rain that tears were beginning to well in the man’s eyes. “So yes, I was thinking about him when I took away his inheritance. I’m sure you would have done the same, if it came down to your sisters.”  
Lizzy couldn't think of how to respond. Yes, the man was prideful, and irritating, and self-absorbed, but she was beginning to run out of reasons to hate him. Finally, her brain stumbled upon something he had said earlier.   
“You said, in your own words, that you loved me against your own better judgement! Somehow, it's my fault that you’ve fallen in love with me! Do you not see the issue with that?”  
“At the time, it seemed logical, but I now realize it was rude. Please, Miss Bennett…”  
Lizzy interrupted him loudly. “How can you truly love me, if it's against your own judgement? Clearly, you are too vain and prideful to love me, since I am merely a country girl with few prospects and bad manners! You may have developed a brief infatuation with me, but unless you can travel back into the past and take back all of the things you said about me and my family’s social status, then you will never, EVER, be able to truly love me. You are, hands down, the most insufferable man I have ever met! Go back to your mansion, and live out the rest of your life as a vain, spiteful bachelor. I will not weep for you if you do.”  
Darcy appeared as though Lizzy had just stabbed him in the heart. His eyes, originally locked on her, began to stray upwards towards the rain, until it began to pour directly onto his features. Lizzy wanted to turn, to continue running away, but she found herself affixed to the ground. Her heart raced, and though she believed it was from all of the screaming she had just done, she feared it was from something more.   
Finally, still facing the sky, Darcy spoke. “If you do not wish to see me again, say so. I will leave you in peace.”  
She had a feeling he wanted to say more, but he held it back.   
“No, Darcy,” Lizzy started, “Don’t leave. I would not hurt you in such a way.”  
“Thank you.”   
Another pause in time. Darcy staring up at the sky, Lizzy staring at him. Eventually, his gaze travelled back down to her, and her brown eyes met his blue ones. Lizzy felt a shock going through her body, a spark igniting at her heart and travelling all throughout her bloodstream. Her mouth suddenly got dry, and her stomach did a cartwheel.   
Darcy shattered the pause, dragging Lizzy back into the present. “I have but one question for you, if you do not mind me asking.”  
Lizzy swallowed. “Alright. What is it?”  
“Why did you not turn away my kiss? If you despise me so, it would be only logical for you to turn me away immediately. But you accepted it, and kissed me back.”  
“I… I don't know.” She thought for a moment, trying to recall the feelings she had felt before and during the kiss. Feelings of want, feelings of desire. “I guess I wanted to see how it would feel, kissing you.”  
Darcy said nothing.   
“It… felt good, much to my dismay.” She smiled slightly.   
Darcy drew closer to her. She could tell he was once again holding himself back. But she didn’t want him to.   
“Miss Bennett, I again apologize for any issues I may have caused your family.” He said, in a voice slightly above a whisper. “But I assure you, I was doing it with no malice in my heart.”  
“I know that now. And I’m sorry for the things I said about you. I was angry, and grasping for reasons to hate you. But I cannot find those reasons now.” She muttered, drawing her face closer to his.   
They were much in the same proximity as they had been minutes before. She could once again feel his warm breath on her face, though she could no longer feel the anger and hatred she felt towards him when they kissed. She could only feel what she realized was love.  
“Mr Darcy…” She whispered. “Kiss me again.”  
He readily complied, pressing his lips against hers. She could taste the rain on his lips, smell the sweet scent of his skin, feel the roughness of the fine stubble on his chin. It was a euphoria she had never felt before, and she wanted more of him. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to the fabric of his shirt as she hungrily pulled him closer to her. His hands carded through her wet hair, and she moaned quietly into his mouth as his tongue passed over her lips and began perusing her cheeks.   
After a while, and yet far too soon, they pulled apart for air, still clinging to each other with their arms. Lizzy breathed heavily and pressed her forehead to his, laughing slightly.   
“That was better than the first one.” She said with a smile.  
“I believe it helps that this time, you don't hate me.”   
“Yes, that does help, doesn’t it?”  
The two of them laughed, enveloped in their own little world. Neither of them noticed that the rain had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Pride and Prejudice would have ended a lot earlier if Darcy and Elizabeth had just explained their problems to each other and talked it out like civilized people, instead of their shouting fests and letter writing.


End file.
